Son of Rhea
by PainX65
Summary: Rhea met and fell in love with Minato Namikaze and ended up having a child named Naruto Namikaze. Knowing of what would happen to her son she takes him with her and using the loophole of 'gods' not allowed to raise their children, raises her son. Demi-Titan!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Rhea**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in the village known as Konoha as a beautiful woman gave birth to a young healthy child.

The woman held her child close to her and smiled down at him with a motherly smile. The woman looked up at the village going up in smoke. The night of her child's birth was also the same night one of the nine tailed beasts, the Kyubi, the strongest of the nine attacked.

The woman had dark curly hair that swept her shoulders, eyes as green as meadows, and a smile that was as brighter than the sun. This was the Titan Queen of Mount Orthys, Rhea.

Rhea, the Titan of Fertility, Motherhood, Generation, Comfort, Blessing and Ease and mother to six other children fell in love with a mortal and she was quite happier than when she was with her husband and brother Kronos.

The man known as Minato Namikaze was a lot different from her husband. Minato didn't eat their child for starters. She was happy being with him and even married him, Rhea told him about her being a Titaness and he didn't care who or what she was to him, he genuinely loved her as her.

Then Rhea got pregnant with his child. What started as a vacation from her world turned into something much more and she would of live here if it wasn't for the Kyubi attack! She gave birth to a healthy boy she and Minato named him after the main character of his sensei's book.

Rhea turned around and left through a portal not wishing to stay in the land any longer, she took her baby boy and left Konoha with tears running down her beautiful face as one of her lions had the body of Minato on its back.

Minato died to save the village and sealed the Kyubi away, the Kyubi thankfully wasn't sealed inside her son but it was sealed somewhere else and her son was the only one who could reach the Kyubi. Minato with the help of Rhea created a pocket dimension where the Kyubi could roam free, it was akin to the summoning domains.

Minato summoned the Shinigami to help move the Kyubi to the special dimension they created. With the mixed blood of her son, Naruto became the sole summoner of the Kyubi. While they created the dimension the summoning was completely different as only the summoner's blood could be used for the summoning and that blood was Naruto's.

Rhea left the Elemental Nations knowing the fate of her son would be seen as the Kyubi incarnate or possessed by it. She didn't want to leave her child alone in a place that would hate him among other things.

The clearing was empty with no signs of anyone even being there. Rhea came out of the portal as did her lion and they buried Minato in her garden as she put her son in a crib.

Rhea Namikaze, as she was called after she married Minato, walked back to her son who was fast asleep unaware of the events.

Her son was a Demi-Titan, and a more powerful and beautiful than other demi children. Her children were more 'advanced' than others. Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and her now second youngest Zeus were born more powerful and beautiful, handsome in her sons' case, than others.

Her sons become gods and her daughters became goddesses. Her offspring was more advanced than others. Her second youngest created a rule against raising their demi-children but Zeus didn't want to upset his mother or invoke her wrath.

That and there was a loophole as well, they had demigods not demi-titans. So with a loophole and Zeus not willing to against his own mother, she would raise her youngest child after missing raising her other kids.

Rhea brought out a large scroll that was in the Namikaze home back in Konoha. They sealed their belongings just in case, it was just a few precious belongings and jutsus that Minato knew and wrote down for his child.

Rhea rubbed the side of her little maelstrom's cheek and had a motherly smile despite the tears running down her face.

 _3 Years Later_

"Zeus tricked Kronos into throwing up his older siblings Hera, Hestia, Hades, Demeter and Poseidon after drinking a mixture of mustard and wine" A woman told the small listener who was sitting in front of her. "The five siblings that were living and growing up completely undigested in his stomach were freed and battled together to defeat Kronos and was sent to Tartarus" She finished the story as she looked at the child she told the story to.

"Kaa-chan" The small child said. "I got a question"

"Yes my little maelstrom" Rhea said.

"If they were barfed up, then how were they wearing clothes and had weapons and how did they get them from?" Naruto asked.

Rhea had a thoughtful look on her face. "That is a good question. I should ask them next time"

Naruto looked down at the ground. "Will my brothers and sisters like me?" He suddenly asked as Rhea picked up her child and hugged him.

"Of course they will" She said as she rubbed her hand through his blonde hair. Naruto had his father's hair and eyes while his facial structure was from her.

"I know dad loved me and you and I know you love me and dad" Naruto said thinking about his deceased father. "But will they see me as their brother? We have different fathers…"

"Naruto" Rhea said his name getting the blonde haired, blue eyed child to look up at her. "Your father and I love each other and you very much. I hated Kronos ever since he ate your older sister" She told the blonde.

"I have no love for Kronos, as he ate more of our… no my children I hated him more and more and so do your siblings" She smiled motherly at her child. "Your siblings would love to meet their younger brother. They will all love you very much"

Any thoughts Naruto had about his brothers and sisters were now gone and a sunny smile was on Naruto's face. Naruto inherited her warm, comforting personality, love for animals, sunny smile, and a few other features.

" _And if they don't…_ " Rhea thought seriously. If her children didn't accept Naruto as their little brother, then Rhea had some…'serious talking' to do with her children.

Meanwhile on Olympus and in the Underworld Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera and Hestia shivered knowing that something painful would happen to them if they didn't accept someone or something. They all knew one thing, their mother would be pissed and they didn't want to invoke her wrath.

"Hey Kaa-chan" Naruto said happily.

"Yes Naruto"

"Can I learn the Tongue of the Old Times?" He asked as Rhea lifted an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" The Titaness asked him. None of her other children bothered or asked to learn about it.

"It's a language you know right?" He asked as she nodded. "I want to be more connected to you"

"Connected to me?" The titan queen asked. "You are already connected to me already"

"I know but it doesn't hurt to get closer right?" He asked his mother. "Learning this language would make me closer to you"

Rhea smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll teach you the Tongue of the Old Times my little maelstrom"

Naruto smiled a bright smile not as sunny as his mother's but still bright as an aura of comfort and ease started to fill the room. Rhea gave a motherly smile as she watched her son unlock his powers as her aura also filled the room.

 _2 Years Later_

A five year old Naruto was playing with one of his mother's lions. The lion carefully watched and protected the blonde as it played with said child.

Naruto played with the lion until his mother called for him. "Naru-chan, can you come here"

"Coming Kaa-chan" Naruto said as he run inside as the lion walked slowly behind him. Naruto entered an elegant Japanese looking house, mainly because they were in Japan and lived out in the country surrounded by the beautiful scenery.

Rhea smiled down to her child. "It's time for your lessons"

"Okay!" Naruto said as he sat down as Rhea patted the lion's head.

"Are you ready my little maelstrom?" The Titaness asked as Naruto nodded. "$ #%& &%$ %$#"

" %$ &$## &%!%&*^*!" Naruto replied in the Tongue of the Old Times, Naruto knew multiple languages, Japanese (to honour his father), Greek, Latin, English, and finally the Tongue of the Old Times.

For people who don't understand the language it would appear and sound unintelligible to those listening in or reading it if it was written.

After the lessons of the Tongue of the Old Times, Naruto spent the rest of the day learning about his father's chakra. Rhea told Naruto about the use of chakra and how it could be used but since she wasn't a chakra user like his father, Minato, she had no proper knowledge of it, only the information Minato told her.

One day she said that he will be able to read and learn from his father's scroll, Naruto would look forward to that day but until then he was going to enjoy life as it was right now.

 _3 Years Later_

Naruto was standing on a pond after he unlocked his chakra when he was six and learnt something called chakra control. His father's scroll was very interesting as the eight year old practiced, he was thankful his mother knew how to unlock his chakra.

His mother also started to teach him about his demi-titan abilities that he inherited from her. In the scroll he father made that included his jutsu, which a few was fuinjutsu. Naruto wasn't allowed to start on the jutsu until he was older.

Naruto walked off the water and smiled at the lion who was watching him. The lion was lying on the ground as it watched the blonde.

The Demi-Titan walked past the lion and patted its head before it got up and followed him. When Naruto went inside he saw his mother tending to some of the plants she got from Demeter years ago, he wondered how they stayed alive after all these years when Rhea went to the Elemental Nations.

When he asked his mother how they stayed alive when she was in Konoha she replied that she had a friend take care of them, a nymph to be precise. Rhea said he would meet both the nymph and Demeter one day.

Naruto saw the scroll on the table but he decided to ignore it for now. "Hi Kaa-chan" He greeted as his mother turned to him.

"Hello Naruto-chan" She said as she looked at her youngest son.

"Do you need help?" The half-blood asked.

"No, I'm fine dear" She replied. "How were your chakra control exercises?"

"It was fine" Naruto said. "Didn't fall into the water again"

Rhea giggled as she remembered the first time Naruto tried the water walking exercise, he fell into the water so many times.

"Well that is definitely an improvement" Rhea chuckled in amusement.

"It is" He nodded in agreement. "Soon I will be able to learn dad's techniques" He was looking forward to learning the techniques, there wouldn't be to many techniques in there as his father would have added techniques he made, basically family only techniques unless taught outside of the family.

"You got to wait till your older Naruto" Rhea told her son. She wasn't letting him due any of those techniques till he was older. They were dangerous if he didn't pay attention!

"I know Kaa-chan" He said as he patted the lion next to him.

Rhea smiled towards him. "That's my boy"

Naruto smiled as he decided to watch the clouds with the lion. One thought he had been thinking about was his future meeting with his older siblings. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep lying against the side of the lion with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Rhea**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 2

A ten year old Naruto was sitting at a table reading a book that contained myths and legends of the world. He looked at his mother who was also reading a book on the Olympians.

"Are you okay Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as Rhea looked up and Naruto saw the page she was reading, it was of his older sister Hestia.

"I'm fine" Rhea told her son. "I just wish that Hestia would give me some grandkids"

"Why can't she?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well…" Rhea said trying to put in a way for Naruto to understand. "She has sworn an oath to remain a virgin"

"What's a virgin?"

"Um… well…" Rhea tried to tell him. "A virgin is someone who doesn't have kids" She said to the innocent boy.

"So you can't get grandkids from her?" He asked as Rhea nodded.

"That's right" She said closing the book. "But you'll get me grandkids right?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'll get you grandkids Kaa-chan"

Rhea reached over and ruffled his hair. "That's my little maelstrom"

"Um Kaa-chan"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Where do I get grandkids?" He asked looked up at her.

Rhea giggled. "You'll understand when you're older" She said as Naruto pouted.

 _Two Years Later_

A twelve year old Naruto was standing on the surface of the water holding a tri-pronged kunai. He threw the kunai toward the ground as he tried to use his father's technique. It was quite difficult.

The tri-pronged kunai was made of celestial bronze and had Naruto's own formula on the kunai. A few of his father's jutsu were variations of the Flying Thunder God Technique.

He also had learned of his mother's abilities due to her status of a titaness. Naruto currently only knew two of his mother's domains.

First were the powers of Comfort and Ease, Comfort and Ease were two different domains that his mother had. His mother was the titan of fertility, motherhood, generation, comfort, blessing and ease as well as the titan queen of Mount Orthys.

Naruto, like his mother, gives off a pleasant, protective and comfortable aura when he walks by that brings everyone around him ease.

The second power was more like a learnt ability than an inherited power. It was the Tongue of the Old Time Fluency. Rhea taught Naruto to speak the ancient language as she taught it to him, and he wanted to learn it, it appeared as intelligible letters and sounds but he could understand it and he could have interesting conversations with his mother and only someone who knows the language would understand it.

He would learn more of his mother's domains as he would get stronger and unlock them. Rhea and her lions were watching her son try and perform the jutsu that Minato created.

"Keep trying Naruto-chan" Rhea called out as Naruto picked up another kunai. She was a bit worried due to the technique being a Space-Time Ninjutsu, one of _his_ realms, she was worried that the technique might make her son met that man.

The two lions roared in encouragement as Naruto threw a kunai towards the ground as Naruto tried to use the Flying Thunder God Technique. Naruto then disappeared in a flash and he appeared right where the kunai landed.

Naruto smiled. "I did it" He said.

Rhea Namikaze clapped. "You did it" She said with a smile as her two lions roared happy for the blonde.

Naruto smiled holding the bronze kunai. He managed to use the technique but he had a long way to go before he can do it like his father.

One of the lions ran up to Naruto tackling him to the ground as it started to lick his face. "Hey, hey calm down" Naruto said as the lion purred while the demi-titan ran his hand through the lion's fur.

Naruto laughed as the lion just purred against him while Rhea patted the other lion next to her. She was proud of her son.

 _One Year Later_

Naruto was sitting down as his mother wanted to talk to him. "Naruto do you know why you're here" She said looking into her son's eyes.

"No" He said wondering why he was here.

Rhea looked a bit nervous herself, this was a job suited for Minato. "Well, you'll start taking interest in girls…or guys and… we need to have the talk" Rhea then told her son about the birds and the bees leaving a red faced Naruto sitting there.

"Naruto, you know that I'm the Titan of Fertility right?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Well, you also have a part of my power in that domain"

"I-I do?"

Rhea nodded. "Yes, since I'm the titan of fertility and you are my son and have the power of that domain" She said a bit uneasy, she wished Minato was here for this. "You are very fertile, the chances of you impregnating someone is very high"

"And there is a chance that your offspring will be much more 'advanced' than others, being more powerful and beautiful" She added.

Naruto turned even redder. "O-Okay" He then got up and left. "I-I think this over"

Rhea had a red face as well. She wasn't use to telling her children about it. She really wished Minato was here for this.

 _Two Years Later_

Two years have passed and it was time to meet his siblings. Naruto stood next to his mother as they were prepared to go to Olympus.

They appeared in a forest and they decided to walk as they noticed something. Rhea and Naruto ran over to a pregnant woman who was going to give birth, the question was what was she doing out her?

They also noticed a few girls near the woman. "Halt!" A girl said as she held a bow towards Naruto. They were Hunters of Artemis.

Rhea frowned. "Lower your bow from my son, now" Rhea said sweetly as the girl became pale, a rush of fear coursed through her entire body.

A woman with auburn hair walked over to the two. "G-Grandma Rhea" She said as she looked at the titan queen.

"Artemis" She said before turning her gaze towards the pregnant woman. "Giving birth?"

"Yes" Artemis said as she looked at a pale hunter before scowling towards Naruto. "Why is there a _boy_ here" She said with a frown, when Artemis looked back at Rhea she saw a frown on her face.

"Artemis…" Rhea said as Artemis had a sense of fear course through her body much like her hunter.

"Naruto dear, go help the lady please" Rhea said as Naruto walked towards the woman.

"Grandma what are you doing!" Artemis said but was silenced by a look.

"Tell your hunters to leave the woman alone" Rhea said as Artemis compiled reluctantly.

Naruto kneeled next to the woman and the woman started to feel more comfortable and protected. "I need you to breathe and push, okay?" The woman nodded. This was his fourth inherited ability he got his mother, the third being the fertility or third and second if you count the language.

His mother was the titan of motherhood and while Naruto cannot give birth or is a woman he can deliver newborn babies and raise children easily and is very skilled at it.

His fifth ability was something he might not have but remembering what his mother told him when she talked about his fertility, he might have inherited her Advanced Offspring ability. Since Naruto is a Demi-Titan and the son of Rhea, his children will be more powerful and beautiful than other Demi-Titans, Demigods, etc. His fertility was counted as an inherited ability due to how fertile he was, there was a high chance of him getting someone pregnant with his child.

He didn't know if he would get something based on generation but he hoped he could get a power based on blessing. Those blessings could help a lot of people if they were blessed, so many demigods could survive more if they were blessed, that is if he knew what type of blessing it was.

"Grandma, why are you letting a _boy_ do this?" Artemis asked as Rhea had a little frown on her face as she turned to Artemis as the hunters agreed.

"Never bad mouth my son, your uncle" Rhea said as they all went quiet.

"U-Uncle" Artemis said in shock.

Rhea nodded with a smile as she looked at her son. "Have faith in your uncle"

"You slept with someone" Artemis said as Rhea held up her hand showing a ring.

"It is Rhea Namikaze now" She spoke as Artemis was dumbfounded. She never thought that Rhea would remarry.

"Mortal father" Artemis said as Rhea nodded.

"He is a Demi-Titan, his father is a better man that _him_ and sadly he is not with us anymore"

"But what of the…" Artemis was then interrupted by Rhea.

"The law, Zeus wouldn't want to invoke his mother's wrath and there is a loophole I used anyway" Rhea said. "Now let's watch"

"If the pain becomes too great grip my hand tight" Naruto said to the woman. "If it gets worse feel free to bite down on it"

After a while Naruto started to see the head and winced from the pain of having his arm crushed. She had a strong grip.

Crying was suddenly heard as he held the baby. "It's a girl" He said before he noticed the woman still had another child coming.

"Hunter" Naruto said to the ginger haired hunter. "Come over here please" The hunter looked at Rhea gulping before she went towards Naruto.

"Hold her gently" He said as he handed her the baby before he turned to the woman. "You got one more, now take a deep breath and push" He told the woman as she nodded while everyone in the area was covered by a pleasant, protective feelings.

Naruto smiled at the baby in his hands. "It's a boy" He said as he and the hunter handed the babies to their mother.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Naruto asked the woman. "And I don't mean those hunters"

The woman looked at Naruto. "What do you mean? They said me and my children could go with them"

Naruto had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry but they lied to you"

"What?" The woman asked as the hunters looked away. "But they said"

"The hunters here hate men, and that includes a baby boy" Naruto said looking up at the woman. "If you didn't have a boy then they would have taken you or they will take you as long… as you leave your son behind" Naruto said.

The woman had tears in her eyes. "I-Is this true?" She asked as she held her children close.

Rhea spoke up walking to the woman. "Sadly it is true"

Artemis looked away in shame, she didn't like leaving a child alone or making the mother leave the child but only women were allowed into the hunters. She felt horrible.

"You can come with us" Naruto said to the woman who looked up at Naruto.

"Really"

"Of course" Naruto said as Rhea smiled.

"We will be happy to have you with us" Rhea said.

The teary eyed woman nodded and that's when she joined their family.

"Grandma Rhea, does father, uncles and aunts now of him?" She asked.

Rhea shook her head. "No, not yet, we were on our way to introduce them to their little brother" Rhea said.

The ginger haired hunter, which Naruto learned whose name was Phoebe, gave Naruto some pelt for the children. It wasn't much but it would help keep the children warm.

Rhea opened up a portal much like the one she used to leave the Elemental Nations but it was connected to their home. "We will go home before meeting your siblings Naruto" Rhea said as he nodded.

Naruto helped the woman up. "Do you have a name for your children?" He asked as the woman nodded holding one while Naruto held the other.

"I'll name my son, Michael" She said. "And I'll name my daughter, Gabriel"

"Named after the archangels?" Naruto asked as the woman nodded. Looking at the woman she had blonde hair like his eyes but hers was much lighter than his, and she also had light green eyes.

Naruto noticed that she was looking at the portal. "You can see that?" He asked as the woman nodded. She was clear sighted. "Are these children demigods?" The woman looked at Naruto.

"Yes, they are"

Naruto looked down at Michael was in his arms. "May I ask you who or why were you in this forest or even for your name"

"My name is Cordelia" The mother of two told Naruto. "What is your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" He said as they both walked through the portal with Rhea.

Rhea turned to Artemis. "Artemis, keep this a surprise for your father, uncles and aunts. Okay?"

"O-Okay grandma R-Rhea" Artemis said as fear started kicking in knowing what would happen if she told them. When Rhea and Hestia were angry, it was terrifying! Her children all fear her!

Rhea smiled at Artemis before she left, she was usually a kind and loving woman but sometimes her children and grandchildren needed to be disciplined.

The five came out of the portal as Rhea grabbed two cribs for the babies and then she turned to Cordelia. "You can stay here. My lions will protect you three"

"L-Lions…"

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Rhea, Rhea Namikaze" Rhea said. "The mother of Hestia, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter and Hera"

"The wife of Kronos"

"Please don't mention that _man_ please. I have no love for him"

"You have the same last name as your son right, did you marry his father?" Cordelia asked as Rhea nodded and showed her ring.

"Sorry we have to leave you but we will have to introduce Naruto to his brothers and sisters" Rhea said as Cordelia nodded.

"I forgot that you didn't answer why you were in the forest earlier" Naruto said.

"Wait till we get home after meeting your siblings Naruto" Rhea said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay" Naruto said before turning to Cordelia. "Do you need anything?"

Cordelia smiled at how thoughtful the fifteen year old was. "Nothing right now" She said.

Rhea looked to see a woman with long brown hair with a pair of beautiful brown eyes walk in wearing a white Greek dress that went to her ankles and showing a bit of cleavage.

"Always one for the ancient Greece clothing Gardenia" Rhea said as the woman shrugged with a smile.

Naruto waved to her. "Hey Gardenia-neechan" Gardenia smiled back. "Cordelia this is Gardenia, she is a nymph"

Gardenia then looked at the two children before she got a teasing smile. "I didn't know you were a father Naruto" She teased. "I was only gone for a year and this is what happens? I hope I'm the godmother"

"There not mine Nee-chan…" Naruto sighed, in the past he would of just blushed and stuttered while she laughed at him, he still had a bit of pink on his face though.

He met the Nymph when he was nine and she lived with them and was a good friend of his mother. "Gardenia can you look after our guests please"

Gardenia nodded. "I will"

Rhea turned to Naruto. "Let's go Naruto"

Naruto looked at his mother before looking at an open portal. He was a little nervous. He was going to meet his siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Rhea**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 3

Rhea Namikaze and her son Naruto stepped through the portal and where now on Mt Olympus. Rhea looked at her son and saw the look on his face, he was worried.

Worried that his brothers and sisters wouldn't accept him, worried that his one of his brothers or sisters would smite him (which they won't and if they did Rhea would be very, very angry) because he wasn't the same.

Rhea placed a hand on her son's shoulder as he looked up at her. "It's okay Naruto-chan" She said. "You nervous"

Naruto nodded. "I now that maybe Hestia would take me in with open arms but… it's the other five I'm not sure about"

Rhea nodded. "Well Hera will like you and you might even become her champion"

"Champion, why would I become her champion?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Well you see Naruto, your sister Hera is a goddess of marriage and takes it very seriously" She told her son. "Since me and your father are married she will like you and might make you her champion since you are a child from a married couple"

"So she will like me?" Naruto asked.

Rhea nodded once more. "It would take some time to get used to having a younger brother after all these years but she will accept you"

Rhea and Naruto walked towards the where he children would be. "What about Demeter-nee and Hades-nii?"

"Naruto they will accept you so will Zeus and Poseidon" Rhea told him as they got closer. "If they don't I'll have to discipline them"

Naruto smiled, he hoped they got along.

Rhea had another thought going through her mind. " _Artemis needs to apologise to Cordelia_ " The titan queen thought. " _Telling her saying that she could join with her child without telling her she wouldn't take her if she has a boy_ "

" _I am very disappointed_ " Rhea thought. " _She will apologize_ "

Rhea walked into the room with Naruto behind her. Rhea looked to see two of her children talking, Hestia and Hera.

"Hestia, Hera" Rhea said as the two froze and turned to her.

"Mother, is that you?" The both asked as Rhea nodded. Rhea then hugged two of her three daughters.

Hera then noticed Naruto. "Who is this?" She asked as Hestia looked at him with a smile.

"This is my son Naruto, your brother" Rhea told her children. Hestia went over to Naruto as Hera looked shocked.

"You had a child?" Hera asked as Rhea nodded.

"A mortal father" Rhea told her daughter.

Hera tried to hide a scowl but Rhea noticed. "You had a demigod?"

Rhea frowned a little. "Demi-Titan dear"

Hera unconsciously gulped as she saw the slight frown, she was caught scowling.

"Please don't scowl at the thought of me having another child" Rhea said as she held up her hand showing a ring.

"Y-You got married?" Hera asked as Rhea nodded.

"I married a mortal and he was way better than _him_ " She told her daughter.

"You remarried?" Hera once again asked still trying to get over the shock.

Rhea smiled. "I'm Rhea Namikaze now"

Hera then smiled. "I'm glad you managed to settle down mother" She said. "But where is the father?"

Hera saw the look on her mother's face. "S-Sorry, I didn't know"

"It's alright" She said. "You didn't know"

Rhea and Hera looked at Naruto talking to Hestia with a smile. "I'm glad you found someone better than _him_ " Hera said. "And I'm sure the others would to"

Rhea smiled. "I'm glad, I thought I might have had to have a 'talk' to you all" She said sweetly.

Hera felt her blood run cold. " _Was mother the source of that feeling?_ " She thought. " _I think it was_ "

"You should spend time with him" Rhea said. "I also want to introduce him to his other siblings" Hera nodded at her mother's words.

"So you're my big sister?" Naruto asked Hestia who nodded with a smile.

"I'm your big sister Naruto" She said. "I'm happy to meet you" Hestia smiled at her youngest brother. She was quite surprised at having a younger brother but also very excited.

Hestia was also very glad her mother managed to find another love and settled down if the ring she saw indicated anything.

Hestia knew one thing though. If he was a Demi-Titan then he sadly he would die. She doubted that her mother would be able to go through that, especially after raising him for years.

She would be heartbroken if he were to die.

Shaking those depressing thoughts from her head she smiled at her brother. "How old are you Naruto?" She asked.

"Fifteen" He answered. Naruto looked over to Hera. "Is that Hera or Demeter?"

"That would be your sister Hera" Hestia told her brother. Naruto and Hestia started to talk about each other with Hestia learning that Naruto gained a lot of powers from their mother.

What made Hestia smiled was Naruto's thoughts on family, she also learnt how Naruto took in a complete stranger and helped her give birth. Hestia was disappointed in what Artemis said to the women about staying with them but was glad that her younger brother was kind.

She then noticed a few features that he inherited from their mother. Her looks for one, he didn't look feminine but he did have her facial appearance. His appearance must have been from his human father.

Naruto suddenly hugged Hestia. "What's wrong?" Hestia asked as Naruto looked up at her not expecting that bright smile.

"I'm just glad… you accepted me" He said as Hestia returned the hug. "As your brother"

Hestia smiled. "Of course I accept you, you're my brother" She said as she continued to hug her brother.

"Thanks sis" Naruto said still in the hug.

"Are you two going to give me grandchildren?" An amused Rhea asked as Naruto and Hestia's eyes shot open.

"Kaa-chan/Mother" They both said in unison.

Rhea giggled. "I was just teasing" She said before she looked between the two. "But still…with this I can get a grandchild from both of you"

"You do remember Hestia is a virgin goddess…right mother?" Hera asked her mother.

"Oh I do" She said. "But Athena managed to have children without breaking her oath" She reminded her daughter.

"This way she can stay a virgin and then Hestia can finally give me a grandchild!" Rhea said as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Hestia, Hera and Naruto just stared at their mother. She really wanted grandchildren.

"Hestia can you get your sisters and brothers, and make sure Zeus gets Hades" Rhea asked her eldest as Hestia nodded and left.

"So you're my other sister Hera" Naruto asked as Hera nodded.

"I am the youngest daughter of Rhea" Hera said. Hera didn't really know of what to say to her younger brother, she wasn't really expecting to have a younger sibling after all this years.

Hestia loved family and Naruto was no exception, she didn't exactly what to say so she started some small talk to get to know her brother. "Um, what is your last name, Naruto" She said already knowing his last name.

"Namikaze, my last name is Namikaze" Naruto said. Naruto could tell that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable, Naruto then started to use his Comfort and Ease power to make the room more comfortable, and he did.

His sister started to calm down, feel more at ease, more comfortable. " _I feel more…comfortable and more at ease… this is from him! He inherited it from mother_ " Hera thought. " _He sense my unease and decided to help by making me comfortable, he is definitely mother's child. He is like a male Hestia in a way_ "

"Thank you Naruto" Hera smiled at his thoughtfulness. Hera ruffled his hair. While he might be fifteen she was a lot older so in her eyes he was still a child.

Rhea smiled at the scene. She was glad her children were getting along, now he needed to meet Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and Zeus.

"Why don't we sit down until they get here?" Rhea asked as her children nodded.

Two voices were heard when they the three sat down. Naruto sat next to Rhea with Hera sitting on the other side. "M-Mother" Poseidon and Demeter said looking at their mother.

Hestia also came back and sat next to Naruto as Zeus appeared with Hades. "I brought Hades now what is this about" After Zeus said that he and Hades saw their mother sitting down.

"Come now, sit down and join us" Rhea said as the four gods sat down. Demeter next to Hestia, Poseidon next to Demeter with Hades sitting next to him with Zeus sitting next to Hera. They sat in a full circle.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Demeter asked as Rhea smiled.

Poseidon looked at Hera and Hestia. "You two don't seem surprised" He said and then he noticed Naruto. "Uh who is that?"

Naruto waved at his three brothers and sister. Rhea smiled. "This is Naruto, your baby brother"

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Demeter blinked. "Brother!" They said in unison.

Rhea nodded. "Hestia and Hera already met him so it's your turn"

"Wait, wait" Hades said. "Who is his father?"

Hera was the one who spoke up. "A mortal"

"So that means…he is a Demi-Titan?" Demeter asked as Rhea nodded.

"That isn't a problem is it?" Rhea asked as the four stiffened.

"No ma'am!" The four said.

"Good or else… we would have to 'talk'" She said a bit sweetly with a kind smile that sent shivers down their backs.

Zeus narrowed his eyes a little, he was happy his mother found happiness but if he was a half-blood then why was he with her and not with his father?

Rhea then spoke up. "Zeus, I know what you're thinking" She said. "Your law is demigods not demi-titans and you wouldn't want to upset your mother… now would you?" Fear coursed through Zeus' body. He did not want to invoke her wrath.

"Hera you seem to be fine with him" Demeter said. "I understand Hestia for liking him but for you to be fine with his presence? I find that odd"

"She is married" Hera said causing the four's eyes to widened.

"Married?" Zeus said.

"Rhea Namikaze, that's my name" She said.

"I can't believe you remarried" Hades said as his brothers nodded.

"I hope whoever you married is better than _him_ " Demeter said as Rhea nodded.

"Minato was way better than that man" She said and Hades noticed that she said was instead of is.

"Was?" Hades asked. "Is he…"

"Dead" The mother of seven said. "Yes, sadly he is dead"

"Sorry…" Hades said unintentionally making his mother sad.

"It's fine Hades" Rhea said. "It was years ago"

Zeus, Poseidon and Demeter felt bad. Hera and Hestia felt bad to but to a lesser degree as they already knew.

"Now" Rhea said getting all of their attention. "I believe it's time to introduce your baby brother to you all" She said as she told Naruto who was who, except for Demeter as Naruto already knew after meeting Hestia and Hera.

Hestia summoned some food in the circle as they sat on the ground. Naruto learnt more about his brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and about his sister Demeter. Even though he heard of some… less respectable acts, he decided to look past them, they were his family.

He was sad to hear that Hades wasn't usually allowed on Olympus and he made it a mission to go to visit him someday…when he is still alive and kicking… it would be kind of awkward if he was dead…kind of.

He grew close to the six and likewise he eventually started to grow on them. Hestia, Demeter and Poseidon were ones he was easily attached to while Hera, Hades and Zeus were a bit tougher but in the end that got attached to the blonde.

Hera was easier to attach to due to him meeting and talking with her before he met his four other siblings.

"Zeus" Rhea said getting Zeus to look at her. "May I borrow Artemis for a bit?" She asked as Zeus hesitantly nodded. He didn't know why his mother needed her but he didn't want to make his mother angry.

"Well this was a refreshing day" Rhea said as she stood up along with Naruto. "But we better go now, it was nice seeing you all again" Rhea then opened a portal and she and Naruto walked through it.

The six waved to their mother and brother before they left back to what they were doing. "Are you going to make him your champion sister?" Hestia asked Hera.

Hera smiled at her sister. "He will be my champion" She said as Hestia smiled as well.

Rhea appeared through the portal with Naruto, all she needed to do was wait for Artemis. She had some apologising to do.


End file.
